Problem: $J$ $K$ $L$ If: $ JK = 9x + 8$, $ JL = 177$, and $ KL = 9x + 7$, Find $KL$.
Solution: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${JL}$ is the sum of ${JK}$ and ${KL}$ $ {JK} + {KL} = {JL}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {9x + 8} + {9x + 7} = {177}$ Combine like terms: $ 18x + 15 = {177}$ Subtract $15$ from both sides: $ 18x = 162$ Divide both sides by $18$ to find $x$ $ x = 9$ Substitute $9$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $KL$ $ KL = 9({9}) + 7$ Simplify: $ {KL = 81 + 7}$ Simplify to find ${KL}$ : $ {KL = 88}$